A known apparatus, means and method for injection molding of parts from bulk molding compound (sometimes referred to in the trade as BMC) comprises a mold having multiple cavities into each of which live, meaning uncured, bulk molding compound is simultaneously injected from a runner and then allowed to cure to form a respective part having a shape corresponding to that of the respective cavity. The mold comprises one or more runners through which live molding compound flows into the cavities at the beginning of a molding cycle. The live molding compound may be introduced into the mold runner(s) through one or more nozzles of a manifold containing live molding compound. Once the cavities have been filled, the injection of molding compound is terminated, and the live molding compound that has been introduced into the mold cavities is allowed to cure. Upon completion of curing, the mold is opened to expose the cured material for removal. Before the mold is opened, the cured material comprises parts that have been formed in the mold cavities integrally connected by material that has also simultaneously cured in the runner(s). The individual parts that have cured in the cavities must be severed from the material that has cured in the mold runner(s). The latter material constitutes scrap material that is not reusable due to the thermosetting property of bulk molding compound. The scrap material may then be disposed of, such as by burial in a landfill.